


Photograph

by marvel_ling



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Ino and Shikamaru have been friends with benefits in secret forawhile. Their relationship is revealed when Ino accidentally sends a dirty picture to Choji





	

Shikamaru: Come over.  
Ino: I can't! You come over!  
Shikamaru: I'm already in bed, babe.  
Ino: I want you..maybe tomorrow?  
Shikamaru: Definitely tomorrow.I've been thinking about you all day..sorry we couldn't hang out today. My dad wouldn't leave me alone.  
Ino: That's okay, I was unexpectedly busy today at work.What are you doing rightnow?

Ino waited several minutes. Her phone buzzed. It was an image attachment from Shika. She giggled and opened it. She could see the familiar setting of Shikamaru's bed. The picture was angled from his stomach, the main focus of it being his hand wrapped around his cock.

Ino:I wish I was thereto help you with that ;)  
Shikamaru:You can still help me out babe, please.

She set her phone down, pulling off her top and bottoms leaving her in her purple panties. Her phone buzzed twice. Two messages: one from Shikamaru and the other from Choji.

Shikamaru:I'm gonna fuck you so hard tomorrow.  
Ino:Good.. I'm sending you a picture. Just wait.

She opened the text from Choji.

Choji:Hey Ino wanna hang out tomorrow? I text Shika and he hasn't answered.  
Ino:Oh I'm busy tomorrow. Sorry Cho. IDK about Shika

She typed quickly andsent the text. Ino stretched out on her bed and pulled her panties down. She placed her right hand on her pussy and snapped a pic. Her phone buzzed again andshe opened it, expecting it to be Shikamaru. She attached the image and sent it off.

Her phone buzzed.

Shikamaru:Where's that photo babe?

The color drained from Ino's face. She opened the message thread with Choji.

Ino:DON'T LOOK AT THE PICTURE OMG I'M SORRY THAT WAS MEANT FOR SOMEONE ELSE.  
Choji:What's with the pic Ino?  
Choji:Oh, saw it already. Sorry.  
Choji:Wait..who was that for?

Ino couldn't answer him. She text Shikamaru and attached the image.

Ino: I accidentally sent the picture to Choji.  
Shikamaru: Oh wow.  
Ino: I'm so embarrassed.  
Shikamaru: Why? You're so hot.  
Ino: I mean thanks, but I didn't want him to see that.

Shikamaru received a text from Choji.

Choji: Dude, so this is weird.. I got a nude pic of Ino?  
Shikamaru: Really? Weird. Is she hot?  
Choji: I mean yeah, but get this.. she said that it was for someone else. Like who? She isn't dating anyone right?  
Shikamaru: I don't think so. Can I see?  
Choji: Sorry, I deleted it. I don't think she'd want me sending it to anyone. Not even you. She'd kill me. 

Shikamaru sent a text to Ino.

Shikamaru: Well at least he deleted it. I asked him for it to see if he'd send it.  
Ino: At least he deleted it. He asked me to hang out.  
Shikamaru: Was this before or after the picture?  
Ino: Before. He was asking you but you weren't answering.  
Shikamaru: Yeah, my hands were kind of full babe, if you know what I mean. No offense to him but I don't want to think about him when I'm jacking off.  
Ino: haha. I don't think we can fuck tomorrow. Choji is going to want to talk about this.  
Shikamaru: We'll deal with it tomorrow. Good night babe.  
Ino: Good night sexy.

Ino set her phone down and got ready for bed. She felt absolutely mortified that she sent that picture to Choji. Not because she is self-conscious about her body, but because it was a complete accident. 

Meanwhile, Choji lay awake staring at the picture on his phone. He told Shika he deleted it and he knows he really should, but what's the harm in him looking at it for awhile and memorizing every inch of it. He took in the slight smirk on her face, the soft curves and the slope of her breasts, her perky nipples, and her hand placed teasingly on her pussy. Choji couldn't take it and shoved his hand down his pajama pants, stroking himself quickly. He imagined that Ino is spread out for him, she's teasing herself for him, and waiting for him to take her. He'd cup her breasts in his hands, playing with her nipples. He'd lean down and place his tongue on her cunt, where she'd already be drippingwet. She'd playfully tell him to hurry up and fuck her. Before he could finish his fantasy, he came in his hand. He got up to wash his hands with a sigh. He took another look at the picture Ino sent, before deleting it for real.

\-------

The next day, Ino went over to Shikamaru's place. Shika was still sleeping when she walked into his room. Ino opened his curtains and climbed onto his bed. Shika woke up and opened his eyes, seeing Ino straddling his waist.

"Good morning." Ino smiled down at him. He placed his hands on her hips.

"Hey, my mom let you in?" he asked tiredly. She nodded and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed her back. She climbed off of him. "I'm going to shower. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ino played on her phone for awhile until Shikamaru came out of the bathroom. He dried his hair with the towel and threw it in his hamper. He climbed on top of Ino, taking her phone and setting it on his nightstand.

"So about that picture.." Shikamaru started. She kissed him again, shaking her head. 

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough." he replied. She removes her shirt, throwing it on his floor. He removes her bra and the rest of their clothes are shed quickly. Shikamaru opens her legs and goes down on her, tongue lapping against her slit. Her hips bucked as his tongue circled her clit. Her breath hitched as he inserted a finger, pumping it rhythmically.

Ino suppresses aloud moan, not wanting to alert his mom of their activities. Shikamaru sat up, pulling his fingers out of her. He grabbed a condom from his nightstand and put it on. Shikamaru slides into her, placing her legs around his waist.

She bites her bottom lip, moaning quietly under him. She places her hands on his shoulders. Her fingers dig into his skin. He chuckles, his breath hitting her face. He leans down to her ear and nibbles on her earlobe. 

"I love how you can't control yourself." he looks at her and smirks.

"I just don't want your mom to walk in." she huffs. His hips slam into her harder. She bites her fist to keep from screaming.

"Oh god, Shikamaru. Yes, yes, right there. God, yes." she gasps. Her back arches against him. He moves her hand and kisses her, slipping his tongue in her mouth.

They were too busy to noticehis door opening. Choji walked in and stopped upon seeing Shikamaru slamming into Ino roughly, hearing her small squeals of pleasure.

"Oh god, sorry!" Choji exclaims, not realizing they hadn't seen him. They turns to look at Choji.Shikamaru pulls out, and grabs his blanket to cover themselves. 

"Hey Choji.." Shikamaru says.

"So, you didn't mention you were going to be withShikamaru today when you said you were busy," Choji told Ino. She looked very guilty. He turned to Shikamaru. "I can't believe you."

"What? Why?" Shikamaru asked, confused.

"We agreed hands off Ino! We said neither of uswould make a move on her." Choji nearly yelled.

"What?" Ino asked, lookingat Shikamaru.

"I forgot about that. When we were 12, Choji and I both had a crush on you. To preserve our friendship, we agreed that neither of us would try to date you." Shikamaru told Ino. Ino grabbed her clothes and put them on.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Ino asked. The boys looked shocked. "You guys made some stupid friendship pact without even asking me how Ifelt about it? You didn't even consider that I might like one of you."

Choji and Shikamaru were silent.

"Are you jealous Choji?" she asked.

"I just wish you would have told me you're dating." he replied. Inolooked confused. Shikamaru looked up at his friend. 

"We...we aren't dating, Cho." Ino blushes, realizing how odd their arrangement might seem to others.

"Yeah, we just have sex. That's it. We're not secretly together." Shikamaru added. 

Choji blushes too. He realized he was being presumptuous, "I'm sorry, you guys. Wow this is embarrassing."

"At least you're wearing clothes." Shikamaru replied. They all laugh. Ino hands his clothes over and he pulled them on. He pulls Ino into a kiss and hands her phoneover.

"I'll see you later, babe." he says. Ino looks at him confused.

"You want me to leave?" she asks. He pulls her close. 

"Choji wants to hang out with you. Go ahead." he says. Ino raises an eyebrow and he nods.

"Okay. See you later. Come on, Cho." Ino kisses Shikaagain and turns to leave.

"See you later Shikamaru. I'm sorry I was such ajerk." Choji replied.

"I'm sorry too. I hope you accept..my apology." he inclines his head toward the blonde.

"R-Really?" Choji realizes what he means. Shikamaru winks. "Alright, well, apology accepted."

The two teens leave Shikamaru's house and head over to Ino's.

  



End file.
